Fate's Choice
by PrincessKaren
Summary: Inuyasha struggles to choose between Kikyo and Kagome. When both are kidnapped, he must make his final choice. Will his final choice give him happiness or regret?
1. Naraku

It had been a long search, a terribly long, unpleasant search. But they had finally located Naraku hidden, safe in his barrier, reforming his destroyed body once again. It took much time to find Naraku, but by the time the gang did, he had already been reformed, and he was stronger.

"Naraku! Show yourself!" demanded Miroku. "Fight!"

"He's coming…" snarled Inuyasha, taking Tetsaiga out of its sheath.

Kagome drew her bow, ready to shoot if needed. Sango had already changed into her demon-slayer outfit, and Kirara was in her full demon form, bristling and snarling. Shippo was perched on Kagome's shoulder, shivering in the intense demonic aura. The air was still and heavy as they waited for Naraku to appear.

"He's HERE!" roared Inuyasha, striking the ground with Tetsaiga.

The moment he said so, Naraku appeared out of nowhere, his image shimmering at first, as if made of water and then taking on a solid form.

"Inuyasha…" he said in his evil voice. "You came."

"What do you think? I wouldn't miss a chance to bury Tetsaiga in your gut again!" he shouted triumphantly.

"Inuyasha…" muttered Miroku warningly.

"Today is the day you will die, Inuyasha! Prepare to join Kikyo and walk among the living dead!" he said, cackling.

"Shut up, you bastard!" he replied, jumping into the air.

Inuyasha's Tetsaiga clashed with Naraku's purplish barrier, creating an explosion of sparks. Inuyasha was tossed back, sliding in the moist earth. He grunted, brushing the dirt off his kimono and smirked. He waved the demon sword in the air a couple of times, and the turned a bloody red. He lifted it high above his head and struck the barrier again, resulting in another show of sparks. This time, he landed on his feet.

"You got stronger, I see," he snarled. "That won't stop me!"

As the red blade of Tetsaiga stroke the barrier yet again, a painfully bright light emanated from the purple, illuminating the battlefield with its unnatural glow. Even Inuyasha seemed to be blinded by the light. When the light disappeared, a tentacle shot straight out of the barrier, and went straight for Kagome. She shrieked in terror, shocked by the sudden attack.

Inuyasha roared his displeasure as he saw Kagome's blood splatter to the ground. She crashed into the bloodied dirt, moaning in pain. He looked at Naraku with a venomous glare, his eyes shining. _Where are Sango and Miroku when you need them?_ he grunted, raising his sword. They had suddenly disappeared. The wrath and displeasure of Kagome's injury was put into his final blow, as he attacked with all his might. He had to, for Kagome's sake. He couldn't stand watching her in pain. Naraku wouldn't mess with Kagome, not if he could help it. A raw war cry tore from his throat as he arched his back, raising Tetsaiga far behind him and bringing it upon the hard earth, ripping it to shreds as it sped toward Naraku.

"Naraku! You won't get away with this!" he screamed.

Naraku's evil sneer turned into surprise as the attack turned full power on him, ripping right through his strong barrier, tearing his body to pieces. Soon, only his head remained, floating in his recreated barrier. Inuyasha lifted Tetsaiga again for the final blow, just as Naraku disappeared into thin air.

"Naraku! You bastard! Get back here and fight!" he screamed into the air, searching the receding dark clouds that blocked off any light.

He smelled the air for Naraku's foul scent, and only smelled Kagome's blood. _Kagome!_ He ran to her limp body on the floor, crying out in frustration and horror.

"Kagome… I couldn't protect you…" he muttered, picking her up. "Again."

Kagome stirred, a shudder passing through her frail body.

"I-Inuyasha? I-I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyelids trembling.

"Sorry for what? I'm the one that should be sorry! I can't protect you!" he cried frantically, fighting back his tears.

"As long as you're OK, I'll be fine," she said, closing her eyes.

"I won't let Naraku harm you again… I swear," he growled, his eyes darting around.

He wrapped the top portion of his fire rat robe around her for extra protection and began to dash into forest to Kaede's hut, where she could be cured.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Kagome! What happened?" exclaimed Kaede, seeing Inuyasha's darkened face.

"Naraku… that foul monster used some kind of bright light to distract me and attacked Kagome…" he growled, setting her down. "She's been injured."

"Yes, I can see that," she replied, putting her hand on Kagome's head gingerly.

"Well, can you heal her?" asked Inuyasha expectantly.

"Of course! Who do you think I am?" she huffed. "Put her in the hut. I shall go pick some medicinal herbs. We need to help replace the blood she lost."

"Right," agreed Inuyasha, walking away slowly.

* * *

"Where's Inuyasha?" asked Kaede after hours of treatment for Kagome.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him for a while now, actually," replied Miroku, staring worriedly into the fire.

"He'll come back. He'll be worried about Kagome, and he'll come back," assured Sango, offering a hopeful smile.

"I hope you're right," he muttered, throwing another log into the crackling fire.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on a black cliff, one leg dangling off the high mountains while he used the other to support his arm. His golden eyes, speckled with bits of warm caramel brown stared into the night sky worriedly. _I couldn't protect her, _he thought. _She keeps on getting hurt because of me! Why can't I ever protect her? I failed in protecting Kikyo! Can't I succeed?_ he thought, glancing back at the hut. He stood up and sighed, looking at the floor with scorn.

How he wished to protect Kagome, keep her away from harm and difficulties. He didn't want her to get hurt… he didn't want her to die, like Kikyo did. He had thanked the gods, or whoever was up there for giving him a second chance. He couldn't protect Kikyo, and he had sworn that he would protect Kagome.

So why was it that he couldn't protect Kikyo or Kagome?

* * *

"Inuyasha! We've been waiting for you," exclaimed Miroku, handing him a fish.

"How's Kagome?" he asked, ignoring him.

"Kagome will be fine. She is strong, and will heal quickly," replied Kaede, smiling at him. "She is in some pain, but she will heal."

"Good. Can I see her?" he asked timidly.

"Of course," replied Kaede,

Inuyasha entered the dark hut, his golden eyes spotting the dark mound, Kagome. He neared cautiously, careful not to wake her. Her calmed, steady breathing told him that she was not in fatal danger. Sighing with relief, he sat down next to her, watching her face carefully. _Kagome…_ he said in his mind. _I promised I would protect you,_ he thought. _Are you alright? Will you live?_ The questions raged through his head, making his temples ache. He groaned and shook his head clear of all thoughts, focusing on the blank darkness across from him.

"I-Inuyasha?" asked a timid, weak voice.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, startled.

"Kagome! I'm here…" he said quietly, getting closer to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"OK. I feel lots of pain where I got hurt, but… I think I'll be fine." She replied, giving him a crooked smile.

"Kagome… you got injured because of me…" he muttered clumsily, putting a hand on hers.

"No, Inuyasha. I just wasn't careful," she replied gently. "It isn't your fault."

Inuyasha looked into her chocolate brown eyes, seeing past the dark brown, seeing her deepest emotions. He saw pain, and suffering. _Why did I let this happen?_ he asked himself, grinding his teeth. _Why did I let Kagome get hurt?_ He got up slowly and took a good look at Kagome.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I… I couldn't protect you from Naraku," he said, his eyes shaded by his hair. "I… won't let it happen again."


	2. The Scar

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" asked Miroku, handing her a bowl of warm soup.

"OK. My head kind of hurts, though," she replied, grasping the bowl, letting the warmth seep into her hands.

"At your wound does not trouble you too much," replied Sango, smiling at her.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she asked, looking around. "I haven't seen him since he was in the hut with me."

"Nobody knows. He disappeared as soon as he came out of the hut," replied Shippo, shrugging. "I'm sure he'll come back. He wouldn't be able to leave for long when you're injured."

_I'm sorry Kagome. I… I couldn't protect you from Naraku_, the words floated around in her head. She had seen how Inuyasha was suffering, terribly upset he couldn't protect Kagome.

"Kagome, let me take a look at your wound," said Kaede, motioning her to come closer.

Kagome nodded, putting the bowl down. She walked over slowly, trying to ease the pain of her cut. Kaede pulled her shirt up slightly, revealing a bright red mark on her side. Miroku went completely heart-eyed at the sight of Kagome's insides. Sango flung her hirakotsu at his head, knocking him to the floor.

"The wound itself has disappeared quickly… a little too quickly. And it left a terribly mark," she muttered, wrapping it up again.

"Do you think Naraku's up to something?" asked Miroku, looking at them with a solemn expression.

"I… I can't say," replied Kaede, filling up the bowl again.

"Of course he's up to something," Inuyasha's voice from the trees. "He's always up to something. He wouldn't waste so much energy fighting there himself if he wasn't up to anything. And he certainly wouldn't risk his life if what he did weren't something important. The fact that the wound disappearing, leaving a scar seems suspicious to me."

"I agree," said Miroku, surprised by Inuyasha's logic.

"Now that you mention it, he only went for Kagome, and none of us. He had a purpose for attacking Kagome like that, I'm sure of it. If he didn't have a purpose, he would have sent Kagura or some other incarnation of himself instead of appearing himself," said Sango, her face lighting up with discovery.

"But why Kagome? Wouldn't he want to make Inuyasha suffer? Why make Kagome suffer?" asked Shippo.

"We don't know," replied Miroku, sitting down.

_Probably because Naraku knows I care for Kagome. He wants to make me suffer in my mind._ thought Inuyasha. He didn't tell the rest what his thoughts were.

"I'm guessing that Naraku wants Inuyasha to suffer not physically, but mentally," said Kaede from the side. "Keep in mind that Naraku loves to mess with people. He set Kikyo and Inuyasha against each other when all he really had to do was pretend he was the real Inuyasha, take the jewel and promise he would use it for good and disappear. Instead, he made Kikyo bind Inuyasha to the tree, make them suffer mentally and make them wander in confusion and pain."

Startled, Inuyasha glanced at Kaede. She was staring at him solemnly, her mild eyes piercing right through his soul. He looked away quickly, his heart beating furiously in his chest.

"As soon as Kagome feels better, we're finding Naraku and finishing him off once and for all," said Inuyasha fiercely, turning his back.

"I-Inuyasha… sorry for keeping you back," said Kagome.

"Kagome!" exclaimed Miroku, rushing to her side. "You must rest! And please, do not apologize. It isn't your fault."

"But it is," she whispered.

"Kagome, go rest," demanded Inuyasha roughly.

_Inuyasha's just trying to hide his feelings by being rough_, thought Kagome, letting herself be carried away by Miroku. Miroku placed her gingerly on her mattress and offered some medicine.

"M-Miroku, may I ask you something?" she asked softly.

"Of course, Kagome," replied Miroku.

"You're a guy, aren't you? Do all guys act tough and hard when they're upset?" she asked, teary-eyed.

_She must be asking about Inuyasha_, thought Miroku, thinking it over.

"Inuyasha is a half-demon, Kagome," he said gently. "There is no space in this world for half-demons such as he. They must create their own home, form their own safety, and rely upon themselves for protection and comfort. Inuyasha has grown up that way, and he has a hard way of showing his concern and displaying his emotions. Although he acts like a hard-skinned jerk on the outside, he's really a very kind, gentle person. He just has trouble showing his emotions to others."

"But he has no trouble doing so to K-Kikyo!" she cried, beginning to cry.

"You must understand, Lady Kagome. Inuyasha grew up, alone and separated. Humans despised him for the demon in him, and demons hated him for his weakness. Kikyo was his first love, and she understood him for his needs, the attention and love. Kikyo and Inuyasha were together for a long period of time before they could trust each other," he replied, standing up.

"Kikyo and Inuyasha…" she murmured drowsily, falling into a deep sleep.

"What took you so long in there?" asked Inuyasha brutally. "If you laid a single finger on Kagome, I'll kill you now."

"I promise, I didn't lay a single finger on Kagome," he assured Inuyasha. "May I speak with you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stared at Miroku, trying to figure out his purpose. He nodded and ordered for Shippo to get off his shoulder. Shippo obeyed quickly, landing on Sango's shoulder. He followed Miroku, who lead him to the distant forest.

"What's with you, Miroku? Calling me to the forest like this," demanded Inuyasha, turning his harsh eyes on Miroku.

"It's about Kagome," replied Miroku, watching Inuyasha carefully.

Inuyasha's eyes softened immediately, and he looked down to the ground shamefully.

"What of her?" he asked softly.

"Inuyasha, I want to know. What was your relationship with Kikyo, and what is your relationship with Kagome?"

"Kikyo and I… were… we were…" he stammered, looking around wildly. "I don't know," he said helplessly.

"Kagome, then?"

"Kagome?" he asked unsurely.

It was obvious that the questions would drive Inuyasha insane. Miroku kept on pushing the questions at him, his stern eyes drilling into Inuyasha's bewildered, hurt ones.

"Tell me, Inuyasha. I can see it in your eyes. We all know you love Kikyo. But what of Kagome? If you choose Kikyo, what will Kagome do? She refused to part from you, even when she had the chance, even when she knew that you still loved Kikyo. She stood by yourself, and got herself in danger, got injured, all by being by your side. I know, Inuyasha, that you are no heartless fool. So tell me, what will you do with Kagome?"

"I'll find the rest of the jewel shards with her…" he mumbled, looking away.

"I mean, about your relationship. It's been off a lot lately," he said, staring at Inuyasha. "Not only that, Kagome just asked me, do all guys act tough and unfeeling when they're upset."

"K-Kagome asked?" he sputtered, surprised.

"The love of my life is Sango, but Kagome's my friend. I hate to see my friends so upset," he said quietly.

"I hate it too!" he bellowed. "I hate it too…" he muttered again, his voice considerably quieter.

Two weeks passed before Kagome could move. Her joints were terribly stiff from the weeks of no movement, and her scar was still tender to the touch. She had lots of trouble riding Inuyasha's back, and had to ride on Kirara or have him carry her bridal-style. Although everybody insisted she stayed with Kaede until she healed completely, she stayed stubborn and followed.

"You'll just be a… a burden!" spat Inuyasha, watching Kagome pick herself up, wincing in pain.

"What he means is," said Miroku, glaring at Inuyasha, "that you wouldn't be able to fight, and it'll be too much moving for you."

"I'll be fine," she replied stubbornly. "I'm following. After all, I'm the only one that can spot the shards."

"Kagome, don't come with us!" cried Inuyasha, practically begging.

"IF YOU DIDN'T WANT ME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY YOU DIDN'T WANT ME INSTEAD OF CALLING ME A BURDEN?!" she suddenly screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"K-Kagome?" asked Shippo, surprised. "She's certainly been moody lately."

Inuyasha stared at her stumbling figure, slowly disappearing into forest, debating whether he should follow or not.

"Follow her," commanded Miroku, pointing at the forest. "Kagome is terribly injured, Inuyasha. She can't make it much."

"She's the one that wanted to leave," growled Inuyasha, ignoring him. "Let's be on our way."

"Inuyasha, be reasonable. Kagome's mother would be furious if she found out that Kagome was injured. Please, bring her back," said Sango,

"I said, NO," he replied gruffly. "She wouldn't be too happy to see me," he grunted.

"Bring her back, Inuyasha," said Miroku, stepping forward.

"Fine!" he shouted, leaping into the forest.

Kagome stumbled to the well, her vision blurring, her side aching with the effort of walking. Her normally lush, beautiful hair lay limp on her head, her eyes full of pain and exhaust, giving them a very dull, lifeless look. She dragged her feet along, barely managing to keep her head up. The roots she had skipped over so easily once before were huge obstacles, keeping her back from home. Gasping, she reached around for something to grab on, and caught a warm hand. In her last effort to look up, she fell unconscious, landing in somebody's chest.

"Inuyasha…" she murmured, the world darkening around her.

When Kagome awoke, it was a beautiful morning. Inuyasha was sitting next to her as usual, Tetsaiga in his crossed arms and legs. His eyes opened as she got up.

"Awake?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

It sounded as if he had been crying. Kagome nodded and tried to smile.

"Are you in pain?" he asked gently. "Let me see."

"I-I'm fine," she replied shakily, holding her side.

"Let me see," he insisted, grabbing her hand. "I found you seconds before you collapsed."

Kagome removed her hand, giving him permission to look at her scar. Inuyasha pushed up the side section of her shirt and gasped.

"K-Kagome!" he cried frantically. "Y-your scar!"

She looked down, and gasped. Her formerly fading scar was now in the same of a sickly spider, and it was glowing red. Her hands scrabbled clumsily on the scar, trying to hide it from Inuyasha.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" asked Shippo's innocent yet burdened voice.

"N-nothing, Shippo. Just go back to sleep," she replied, gently pushing him down. "Just a bad dream."

Shippo muttered something and fell asleep. Inuyasha was still gaping at the spider mark on Kagome's side.

"Kagome! It's moving!" he half screamed, half whispered.

Bewildered, Kagome glanced at it again. The horrid scar was squirming its way to Kagome's back. She shrieked and began to hit it furiously, biting back tears of horror and pain. Inuyasha watched in absolute terror as the scar finally stopped moving, in the middle of Kagome's back.

"K-Kagome…" said Inuyasha. "T-the scar."

"I know!" she snapped.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" asked Miroku, finally waking up.

"Miroku! M-my scar, it turned into a spider and moved to my back!" she cried frantically, lifting her shirt.

He jolted awake and leaped to her side, examining the scar. He ran his finger over the marks, studying it carefully. By this time, Sango and Shippo had also woken up, and were by Kagome's side. Suddenly, as Miroku examined her scar, an evil voice snuck its way into Kagome's head…


	3. Kagome's Struggle and Kikyo's Demand

"Kill Inuyasha… kill him," said the evil, sinister voice.

"N-no…" she muttered, using all her willpower to fight against the voice.

Even as she fought, her hand reached for her bow. She trembled, struggling to restrain herself. _This curse is much stronger than Tsubaki's!_ she thought, focusing on not touching her bow. She gasped audibly, her hand shaking in midair, quivering.

"Kagome? What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha, wandering into the hut.

"GO!" she screamed.

"Huh? W-what did I do?" he asked, confused.

She finally reached her bow. Tears began to stream down her face as she drew it. Inuyasha moved to the side, testing her. Kagome's trembling hand followed him everywhere.

"R-run a-away, Inuyasha. S-save yourself," she said, her voice struggling against the invisible force.

_She's under a curse_, realized Inuyasha, watching the tears and her shaky hands.

"M-Miroku! You're gonna have to come," he said shakily, keeping an eye on Kagome's shaking arms.

"NOW what?" whined Miroku, stepping into the hut.

He jumped back when he saw Kagome's arrow aiming straight at Inuyasha's heart.

"K-Kagome!" he cried, bewildered.

"R-run away, before I shoot," said her chocked voice.

"Sango!" screamed Miroku, backing out of the hut. "Kagome's been cursed! She's been possessed!"

"What?!" came Sango's shocked voice.

She too, entered the small hut.

"Leave! I might fire a-any minute now!" she groaned, trying her best to stop herself.

The whole time, she had been crying with the effort of stopping herself. Her muscles ached, longing to let go of the arrow, stop the suffering here and now. At last, the voice disappeared, and Kagome collapsed, weeping.

"Kagome! Are you all right?" asked Inuyasha, holding her up.

"I-Inuyasha! It was so hard…" she wept, burying herself in his arms.

"Kagome…" he murmured, stroking her hair awkwardly. "It's Naraku, isn't it."

She nodded, still crying. Her whole body ached now, and with every beat of her heart, she was reminded of the command she had to fight against, fighting against the will of her very soul. They held each other for a while, Kagome crying while Inuyasha tried his best to comfort her. She stopped once she fell asleep in Inuyasha's comforting arms.

"We have to find Naraku," said Inuyasha, a determined look on his face. "We have to."

Miroku and Sango agreed with nods. Shippo was with Kagome, moving his small hands over her burdened face, his eyes welling with tears.

* * *

A week had passed since the event, and everybody was getting hopeful, praying that the terrible voice would not return ever again. It was a cool night, the fire crackling merrily in the middle of the gang. A pot hung over the flame, and a liquid bubbled inside. A delicious aroma wafted from the pot, the aroma of a thick soup sprinkled with fresh herbs.

"Have some, Shippo," said Kagome cheerfully, handing a bowl to him.

* * *

Following the scent of Kikyo, Inuyasha dashed along the trees, his nose and ears twitching. Where are you, Kikyo? he asked himself urgently. The white soul collector was not too far away from him.

"Where are you, Kikyo?!" he yelled in frustration.

"Inuyasha," said a solemn voice from the trees.

Inuyasha stopped running, skidding across the rough floor of the forest. When he turned, Kikyo was standing before him.

"K-Kikyo…" he murmured, his arm outstretched.

"Inuyasha," she replied coldly.

"W-why have you called me here?" he asked somewhat boldly.

"It's about Kagome," said Kikyo.

Inuyasha stiffened. "Yes?"

"She is under a spell, I understand?" she confirmed.

Inuyasha nodded and squinted. "And?"

"Kagome is a strong girl. She can fight off the curse, but not for long. I warn you, Inuyasha, Naraku's curse will slowly sap away her strength, and she will die. You must find and kill Naraku quickly, before she perishes. Naraku plans on using Kagome to locate the last couple shards. It's a crucial part of his plan. Before he succeeds, you must kill him," she said solemnly, leaning on a tree for support.

"Kikyo… you seem weak," said Inuyasha, concerned.

"I am dead, Inuyasha," she said, laughing, "You cannot expect me to be up and running."

"But you seem to be weaker," he insisted.

"Your woman is dying, and you only care about me? I am dead, Inuyasha," she said boldly.

"Why do you care for her so?"

"She is the only other person that can sense the jewel shards, nothing more, nothing less," she replied, her voice a whisper. _No, because I do not want you to suffer again._ she thought, looking up at Inuyasha. _And, Kagome's the one that saved me from that cave, although she had every reason to leave me._

"Kikyo, don't leave," he wimpered.

"Inuyasha! Do you not understand? I merely came to tell you that if Naraku isn't destroyed, Kagome cannot live. Surely, you wish for her to live?"

He stammered a quick "Yes."

"Then kill Naraku," she replied harshly, walking away.

"Kikyo! KIKYO!" he screamed, trying to chase after her.

Kikyo disappeared in a flash of sparkles, leaving only her scent.

* * *

Inuyasha returned to camp, terribly upset and very sad. They all noticed, but deciding to leave it alone, they didn't show anything. It was very late at night, when Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were all asleep. Kagome was awake in her sleeping bag, unable to sleep. Inuyasha too, was awake. Kagome knew Inuyasha was awake, and Inuyasha knew Kagome was awake. They were just waiting for the other person to say something.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" finally asked Kagome timidly.

"Kagome," he replied, taking a deep breath.

"You went to see Kikyo, didn't you?" she asked quietly, waiting for his response.

Inuyasha remained silent for quite some time.

"Y-yes," he replied, looking away.

"What'd you talk about?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

There was no reply from Inuyasha. He stayed very still, holding his breath, shutting his eyes.

"I…" he began. "we… we talked about… Naraku," he said, averting her gaze.

"What else?" she prompted, refusing to let this one slip.

"Nothing else," he whispered.

"Inuyasha, tell me," she said sternly.

"N-nothing else," he replied.

Kagome quieted down and decided not to intrude. He could get a bit sensitive. Kagome slowly began to drift asleep, but was awoken by a warm drop of something landing on her cheek. She kept her eyes somewhat closed, opening them to a slight crack to see what it was. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Inuyasha was crying.

* * *

I totally can NOT imagine Inuyasha crying xDD

Anyways, sorry for the short chapter.


	4. Inuyasha's Tears, Loyalty and Journey

She kept her eyes somewhat closed, opening them to a slight crack to see what it was. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Inuyasha was crying.

* * *

Kagome remained silent, trying to hide the fact that she was awake. She made her breathing as calm and relaxed as possible, and closed her eyes. She felt another tear fall onto her shoulder, and then another. The tears never stopped coming. _Why is he crying?_ she asked herself. She then felt the soft caress of a claw on her cheek, and then her clothing. It gave her a strange, tingling feeling.

"Kagome…" murmured Inuyasha, more tears falling.

_His voice really sounds like its suffering_, thought Kagome, remaining still. Inuyasha moved from caressing her cheek to stroking her hair. All this time, tears fell on Kagome like a never-ending rain.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he said quietly.

_Sorry? Sorry for what?_ she asked herself, confused. _There's nothing to be sorry for._

"I let you take Naraku's curse, I let Naraku harm you, make you suffer," he mumbled.

_He's still sorry about that? Why? I thought it was over it! _ she cried, worried. She held herself still, hoping that he would soon stop crying. When he did, she finally loosened, feeling Inuyasha pull away from her. _I won't tell anybody about his tears, _she decided. It would get him really upset. Just then, the evil voice entered her head again. She began to shake violently.

"Kagome!" cried Inuyasha, fumbling to erase all traces of his tears.

"Kagome?" mumbled a very sleepy Shippo.

The others all awoke, looking at Kagome. She was sitting up now, trembling as she bit back her tears, trying to stop herself. Her whole head was filled with the thought, _kill them all_. Her jaws clenched, she remembered Inuyasha's tears, how he suffered, and the guilt and remorse in his eyes as he looked upon her with tenderness and care. Biting back her tears, she fought against the desire to hurt her friends. Shippo was perched on Miroku's shoulders, whimpering softly as Kagome visibly struggled. Sango and Miroku exchanged worried looks as Inuyasha stood in front of all of them, refusing to move or back up. He stood there, his eyes shaded by his hair, teeth clenched.

"Move, Inuyasha!" cried Kagome desperately.

"I'm not moving," he growled.

"I suggest you move," breathed Shippo, watching Kagome.

"I'm not moving."

"Inuyasha! Now's not the time to be stubborn!" screamed Sango.

"I'm not betraying her! I won't let Naraku harm her," he muttered.

"Naraku ISN'T hurting her!" she screamed back.

"He's making her suffer. See how she suffers, see the pain in her eyes. I can't just let her suffer. She didn't betray me when I was a full-blooded demon, fighting not to kill you guys!" he said, trying to sound reasonable.

The others silenced under his stern voice and stance. They knew that Inuyasha loved Kagome, and that he had sworn never to let Naraku harm her again. Sango held her breath as Inuyasha stepped closer to Kagome. By then, Kagome had grabbed her bow and arrow and was holding it in front of herself.

"I won't betray you, Kagome," he said gently, stepping closer.

The arm she was holding the bow with wavered for a moment, but took on the solid form she had been in. Soon, he was right in front of her. He bat away the bow with his arm, the strong fabric of his kimono snapping through the red wood with no trouble. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to his body, hugging her.

"Kagome, don't lose yourself, please," he begged, hugging her tighter.

Her arrow still remained in her right hand, and she endeavored to restrain herself, but the arrow moved closer and closer to Inuyasha. Kagome had begun to cry again, her sobs coming in great, heaving sighs. It was her eyes that remained emotionless, hidden by the strong walls of the spell. She couldn't give up against the curse now, she would kill Inuyasha. She reminded herself of Inuyasha's tears, how she had caused the rarely seen tears to fall. She could hear her heart thumping loudly in her chest, ready to burst if she held back for any longer. At last, the final strength in her body left her, and her body followed the command.

She stabbed Inuyasha with the arrow.

Blood fell from the wound, dripping to the floor. Although Inuyasha's expression was labored, he still clung onto Kagome, his eyes still having the same, tenderness to them. He swayed, and fell to the floor with Kagome in his arms, the arrow buried in his chest.

* * *

When Inuyasha awoke, he had been bandaged well, his shirt off. He jerked up and grabbed his chest, grimacing. _So Kagome couldn't fight it_, he thought sadly. Next to him lay Kagome, blood all over her clothing. She was on her back, her shirt removed so that the scar showed. The scar was a bright red once more, and it seemed to pulse with every beat of her heart. He traced over the mark of the spider with a single claw, and the pulsing ceased for a moment. Kagome stirred, and woke up.

"I-Inuyasha?" she asked weakly.

"Mmm?"

"Are you all right? I remember stabbing you…"

"I'm fine," he said through clenched jaws.

"I-I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"Don't be. It's all my fault," he muttered, trying to hide his face.

"Inuyasha, it was so hard to fight the temptation… I can't live like this. Even though I'm weak, I can still fight. We need to go after Naraku," she said quietly.

Inuyasha drifted back to his conversation with Kikyo. _You must find and kill Naraku quickly, before she perishes, _he thought. Nodding, he helped her up. She dragged herself outside, leaning on Inuyasha for support and found the rest of the gang around a smoldering pile of logs, deep in conversation.

"Kagome! Ye should rest, ye is not cured," said Kaede, standing up.

"Yeah, Kagome! You should go rest!" exclaimed Shippo running to her.

"Let's find Naraku," she said in a shaky voice, clutching Inuyasha's arm.

"B-but-" stuttered Sango.

"No buts. I'll be weak all the time. It was harder to hold back last time. We have to find and kill Naraku," she said stubbornly. "I'll be with Inuyasha, so I'll be safe."

_After all that happened to her because of me, she still trusts me_, he thought, looking gratefully at her. He smiled gently, and reached down her arm, to her hand. She looked up in surprise, but didn't disagree. She climbed onto Inuyasha's back nimbly, leaning her head on his back.

"Let's go," she said, her voice barely over a whisper.

Sango and Miroku, concerned, eventually agreed. Kirara disappeared in a ball of flames, reappearing as the full Kirara. Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder, where he could see Kagome clearly.

"I… won't… let… Kagome… die," he groaned, straining to run faster and faster.

Behind, Kirara was barely keeping up, panting.

"Inuyasha! Do you know where you're going?" called Sango from Kirara.

There was no reply. After a whole day of running and fruitless searching, the gang settled by a nice, cool river. Inuyasha lay Kagome on her sleeping bag and covered her shivering body with the thick blanket lovingly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her anxiously.

"Fine," she replied simply. "Tired."

And with that, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha stood guard at night, like always, drifting off to light naps every now and then, always making sure Kagome was by his side. He had a fitful sleep, never sleeping peacefully or soundly. Miroku too, was constantly awake and alert for any signs of danger. They both didn't want Kagome to be injured anymore. She suffered enough, under the curse of Naraku.

There was a strange sound in the bushes, and a dark figure appeared. Inuyasha jumped up, drawing Tetsaiga with a flourish. Miroku stood up as well. Sango woke up, and Shippo and Kirara jumped up.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? I don't sense any evil," murmured Sango, still half-asleep.

"Somebody's coming," he growled, almost soundlessly.

From the bushes came a young boy. From the bushes came, Kohaku.


	5. Kohaku

"K-Kohaku!" cried Sango, startled by his sudden appearance, and his bloodied clothing.

"S-sister…" he moaned, collapsing to the floor.

"Kohaku!" she screamed, running to him.

Kohaku had been bandaged up, and was sleeping peacefully on Sango's sleeping spot, with Sango stroking his hair lovingly. Sango seemed to be so… relaxed, and so calm.

"Sango?" asked Kohaku, his eyes fluttering open.

"Yes, Kohaku, I am here," she said urgently, getting closer to catch his every word.

"I-I tried to escape from Naraku," he said lifelessly. "And he released me, for a month. He says that he will kill me by the end of the month, and that I was free to do what I wished."

"Good job, Kohaku," complimented Inuyasha. "You stood up for yourself, instead of being the sissy you are."

"Inuyasha!" cried Sango, standing in front of him. "You are no sissy, Kohaku. You are a brave man."

Kohaku looked down, tears filling his eyes.

"I'm sorry, sister. I never meant to harm you or hurt you," he said tearfully.

"Kohaku, you did not hurt me. Naraku was controlling you, my dear brother. You are not the one to blame," she said gently, wiping away his tears.

"Yes, but… but… I regained my memory, and hid it from you so that Naraku would not find out and make me lose it again."

"Not your fault. You wanted to protect your memory. It is all fine," she said, hugging him.

"Oh, sister!" he wept, collapsing into Sango's arms.

"I think we should leave the two alone," whispered Miroku, motioning to a small clearing close to the camp.

"I'll bring Kagome," agreed Inuyasha, leaping to Kagome's sleeping spot.

* * *

"Why did you come to us, my dear brother?" asked Sango solemnly. "You have a full month to do as you wish."

"I will fight alongside you, sister. I want to destroy Naraku as much as you do," he replied, a determined expression on his face.

"Kohaku!" she exclaimed. "Do you truly wish so? My friends and I only destroy demons! It would bring you bad thoughts and memories! You should rest, and spend your childhood well."

"No, Sango. I want to remain by your side," he declared firmly.

A smile crept onto Sango's face, and she hugged Kohaku again.

"I love you, my brother," she said happily.

* * *

Sango watched Kohaku's relaxed breathing as he slept, stroking the blanket with love and care.

"So, Kohaku will travel with us?" confirmed Miroku.

"Yes. He is my brother, and… and, I love him dearly. It would be too painful for me to live if he left my side again," she said, taking a deep breath."

"How will we travel?" snorted Inuyasha.

"He shall ride Kirara with Miroku and I," she declared.

"Can Kirara carry the weight?" asked Miroku. "In these times, quick travel is a necessity."

"Of course. Kirara is getting stronger. Besides, Kohaku is merely a child. He will not be a big burden," replied Sango.

Miroku and Inuyasha just nodded, agreeing with the plan. They both knew how much Sango had suffered, losing her brother to Naraku and the rest of her family, and how much more she would suffer if Kohaku would leave them again.

"Well, that settles it. But it presents us with one more problem," said Miroku, standing up.

"Problem? What problem?" asked Inuyasha, his eyes flickering over to Kagome for a split second.

"We have to destroy Naraku in a month, or Kohaku will die," he declared.

A terrible, trapped feeling descended on Sango's heart as she heard Miroku. It was true, they had to destroy Naraku in the month, or Kohaku would die again. She returned to watching Kohaku, enjoying the moment while she had time chance. _I love you, Kohaku_, she thought.

* * *

Early next morning, they were attacked by a huge group of weak demons. Rather than the strength of the demons, it was their vast numbers that pushed against the gang. Kagome, who was still weak could not contribute much to the fight, only laying limp on Inuyasha' back while the others around her fought. _I'm sorry, you guys. I don't want to be a burden_, she thought sorrowfully. Using the little strength she had left, she managed to draw a single bow and released, destroying tons of demons as the purification in her Sacred Arrow destroyed the demonic aura of them all. Ever so weakly, she dropped the arm she fired with and closed her eyes, trying to regain the little strength she had left.

"Kagome! We don't need any help! Just rest!" cried Inuyasha, destroying more demons.

Soon enough, all the demons were destroyed. Body parts littered the floor, and the foul odor of the blood sinking into the earth. Inuyasha flung the blood from his hands, staring down at them in disgust.

"Demons," he growled.

"Inuyasha, let us be on our way. I'm afraid the demons slowed us down a great deal," said Miroku, frowning.

Agreeing quickly, he began to run. Kirara stooped down for Sango, Miroku and Kohaku to climb on. They did so, and Kirara sprang into the air, pawing at the air to increase her speed. Kirara must have had a new drive to fly so quickly, since she flew twice as fast even with Kohaku's weight.

At last, they stopped at a small, peaceful village. It was the New Moon, and Inuyasha had turned into a human. The village would be a fairly good protection in case he needed to be hidden. Miroku, using his trickery, got them into the biggest, richest house in the whole village. Inuyasha lay Kagome down on a thick blanket and covered her with it, almost like a mother. By then, Kagome had regained much of her strength, and she was much stronger. She sat up and ate with the rest of her friends that night, even managing to laugh here and then. The others were relieved that Kagome finally had the energy to enjoy a nice dinner and be a part of the group again. She got closer to Kohaku and learned more while she was too weak to do much.

That night,

"You know, Inuyasha," she said softly, opening her eyes. "While I was lying there, trying to regain my strength, I thought a lot. I guess when I was in my vulnerable state, I felt and experienced more feelings than I ever did."

Inuyasha nodded, knowing how it felt. After all, that was exactly what happened when he turned into a human.

"And I realized… how much I love you," she said, her voice getting quieter.

Inuyasha blushed and looked up. He mumbled something, and Kagome giggled.

"You don't have to be shy, Inuyasha," she murmured sleepily.

"I… I love you too, Kagome," he stuttered.

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, who looked just so peaceful lying there as she did, her beautiful hair tumbling over his lap. He smiled at her. _I love you, Kagome._

* * *

My worst chapter yet. Sorry. I couldn't make the Kohaku part longer...: So I filled it up with Inuyasha&Kagome. Hopefully, the next chapter will be much more interesting(: I know this chapter's just terrible. The two events had nothing to do with each other xD


	6. Kidnapped and Kohaku's Choice

Kikyo walked up to the barrier, and touched it gently, wondering if it would permit her to come in. Her hand went straight through the purple-pink barrier. With a satisfied smile, she entered, her soul collectors drifting along. The dark forest shaded her as she walked slowly, her bow in hand. Suddenly, she stopped, hesitant. Squinting, she entered the small clearing.

"Inuyasha," she murmured softly, stepping forward.

She hid behind a tree, deciding to appear after she figured out what was happening. Naraku, sneering as always hiding behind a small barrier, tentacles squirming around him. Inuyasha stood with a proud smirk, Tetsaiga in his hands. He sniffed the air and looked towards the trees. After staring for a short period of time, he focused back on Naraku. Suddenly, a tentacle shot out of his barrier and went straight for Kikyo. Kikyo had been too absorbed in seeing how much Kagome's spiritual power had grown in her short absence. The tentacle grabbed Kikyo, cutting off her breath. Her soul collectors flew up in a panic, spinning over Kikyo's head as she struggled to release herself from Naraku's iron grip.

"Kikyo!" screamed Inuyasha, watching her get pulled out from the trees. _So I didn't imagine it_, he thought.

Kagome frowned as she saw Kikyo. Inuyasha wouldn't attack if Kikyo was with Naraku in fear of hurting her. She glanced over at Inuyasha, who had his fangs bared. He too, was thinking was the same thing. Inuyasha was growling now, debating whether he should just strike or not. He groaned and sheathed Tetsaiga.

"Don't harm Kikyo," he spat harshly.

"Oh, I won't," he sneered evilly.

A cold laugh came from his throat, and he threw his arms out, as if basking in success, perhaps glory. The tentacle squeezed Kikyo harder, and she groaned in pain. Inuyasha twitched as he saw Kikyo in pain. He brandished Tetsaiga again, growling fiercely. Kikyo raised her arm, and made a futile attempt to tell them something. It dropped to her sides instead, and she fell limp.

"KIKYO!" roared Inuyasha, trembling in fury. "I told you not to harm her…"

Naraku just smirked, "You can't harm me even if you wanted to. I hold Kikyo in my grasp, right here. If you attack, Kikyo will be harmed as well."

Inuyasha began to shake in his uncontrollable anger. Kikyo's eyes fluttered open for a moment, and she reached towards him.

"I-Inuyasha," he whispered, her voice labored.

His once strong voice faltered for a moment as he saw Kikyo in pain. He fell to the floor, dropping Tetsaiga. Just then, he heard a shriek. Kagome. His head jerked up, and saw Kagome trying to fight off Naraku's tentacles as they reached around her, pulling her to Naraku. She screamed and fought, although she knew it was useless. She had dropped her bow and arrows in the panic when the grimy tentacles seized her. Just as Inuyasha stood up, trembling with anger and shock, Kagome disappeared into the barrier, still screaming. She too, was silenced with a deathly squeeze from the tentacles.

"NO!" he screamed, his head dropping.

Sango and Miroku stood, horrified. Kirara was standing next to them, bristling and growling, while Shippo wailed for Kagome's capture. Naraku smirked again, chuckling in pleasure at the pain he was causing. Still chuckling, he disappeared. Inuyasha screamed in agony. He felt as if his heart was being torn away from him. Miroku and Sango could only watch in stunned silence as he wailed for Kikyo, as he wailed for Kagome.

"I-Inuyasha…" said Sango quietly. "We must go after him."

"I… I couldn't attack him. I couldn't touch Naraku, and for as long as he has Kikyo and Kagome, we're helpless," he whispered.

"We must find him," declared Miroku.

They grabbed Inuyasha, forcing him up. Miroku stared flatly into Inuyasha's dispirited eyes.

"Inuyasha, we must locate Naraku and bring back Kagome," he said, keeping his composure.

"I couldn't protect them," he muttered, grief-stricken. "Both of them."

"Now now, Naraku knew you wouldn't attack if he had Kikyo with him. If you did attack, you would have killed Kikyo," he said calmly, patting his back.

"Kagome…" he moaned. "All my fault… Gone… Both…" he mumbled, his words a jumbled mess.

"Pull yourself together, Inuyasha. We must find them quickly. This is no time to lose your mind!" cried Miroku, slapping Inuyasha gently.

Inuyasha looked up, his eyes full of grief. Shippo jumped onto his shoulder and gave Inuyasha his best punch. Expecting a punch in return, he gripped his head tightly, hoping that it got him awake. When the expected revenge did not come, he looked up in confusion. Inuyasha just remained still, as if deep in thought. Shippo groaned.

"He's really absorbed in his thoughts this time. Normally, he would punch me back if I hit him like that," declared Shippo.

"I shall run. Get Inuyasha on Kirara, Sango," decided Miroku, frowning.

Sango nudged Inuyasha, moving him carefully to Kirara. Kirara sat down, waiting patiently as Inuyasha walked ever so slowly to her back. Sango pushed him down with all her force for Inuyasha to be seated on Kirara's back. Inuyasha held on to Kirara's back mindlessly, his amber eyes unfocused and very cloudy.

_I couldn't protect Kikyo or Kagome… Why can't I do it? If I attacked, I might harm Kikyo a little bit, but I could have saved her, and Kagome. Why is it that I always cause pain to the ones that I love? Why is it that I cannot protect the ones I love? I want to protect Kikyo and Kagome more than anything, but I still can't do it! _He thought, his thoughts floating around in his head in confusing circles.

That night, they stayed at a fairly large village. As usual, Miroku went for the biggest house of the village, claiming there was an ominous demonic aura over the home. They received a fine meal, and the best of entertainment. Although they laughed and clapped for the performers, their minds were all set on one thing: to destroy Naraku.

It was late at night, when Inuyasha woke up, sniffing the air. _No, it can't be! Kikyo._ he thought, frowning. _Had she somehow gotten out of Naraku's grasp? What about Kagome?_ He stood up, slipping out of the house unnoticed. He walked to the back of the house, still sniffing the air. There was no mistake about it. Kikyo was somewhere close. He began to run, following his nose. His eyes darted from side to side, searching for Kikyo. At last, he arrived at a small clearing with a big tree. Standing under its branches stood Kikyo, unharmed. However, there was a strange glaze to her eyes, her eyes a bottomless pit, as if there was no soul.

"Kikyo," he breathed, stepping closer. "You were captured by Naraku."

"Yes, I was captured. My true self is still with Naraku. I am merely shikigami. Inuyasha, you must rescue me. Naraku's poison will reach my heart in a matter of days. You must come…" said the fading figure. "Come to me, Inuyasha. Far, far in the south, under the protection of Naraku's barrier, I remain hidden. Far, far in the south…"

The voice and shikigami disappeared all together, leaving only a fluttering piece of paper. He picked it up delicately, crushing it with his fingers. He looked upon the paper with scorn and hatred. He had truly believed Kikyo had been there. Growling, he headed back to the house they were staying out, to tell Miroku and Sango of his findings.

"We're heading South," declared Inuyasha, shouldering past the wooden frame of the door.

"South, you say?" asked Miroku, getting up from his spot.

"Kikyo's shikigami told me," he said, tapping Shippo.

"And how do you know this is not a trap?" asked Sango, also getting up.

"I just know it," he growled, clenching his fists.

Grabbing Shippo by the tail so that he dangled, Inuyasha stormed outside, surprising the master of the home. Behind him, Miroku and Sango followed.

"Excuse us, but an important matter has struck. The demon I spoke of is now gone, so you all shall be safe," said Miroku, bowing respectfully. "I apologize for my friend's ill manners."

Hitting Miroku over the head, Inuyasha strutted to the entrance of the house, breathing in. He turned around, a determined smirk decorating his face. Kirara disappeared in a ball of flames, transforming into his big form. Kirara growled in response, kneeling for Sango and Miroku to get on.

"Nice to know Inuyasha is back," said Miroku, giving Sango a wry smile.

"Yes, nice to know," she replied, smiling. "Kohaku, hold on tight. Kirara will be moving fairly quickly."

Kohaku nodded, bracing himself for the ride. Inuyasha took off, Shippo clinging onto his fire rat robe, his eyes wide with fear. They traveled faster than they had ever before, covering the distance of passing 5 villages in a single day. They only stopped twice to eat and have a short rest again. _Far, far, south_, he thought, Kikyo's voice ringing in his ears. _What about Kagome? How come Kikyo didn't mention anything about Kagome?_ he asked his self. Shaking his head clear of the thoughts, he focused on running faster. He growled, pushing himself to go faster and faster. He could hear Shippo whimpering next to him, grabbing Inuyasha as tightly as he could.

"Relax, Shippo. I won't drop you," said Inuyasha, smiling at the terrified fox demon.

"I'm not afraid!" he screamed, grabbing Inuyasha even tighter. "OK, maybe a little," he whispered.

Inuyasha chuckled, trying to let Shippo distract him from thinking about Kikyo and Kagome. On their way, they stopped by Jinenji's home for antidotes for any possible poison Naraku had in store for them. Because of the limit of carrying the various herbs Jinenji had in store, they could only carry one or two of each antidote. Thanking him, they stepped out of the small hut, ready to travel again. Inuyasha was more determined than ever. Kohaku became less and less talkative as they got closer to their destination.

"Kohaku? You've been very quiet lately. Why?" asked Sango, sitting by her side.

"Sango, I am afraid. We are seeing Naraku. The year I spent as his slave… were terrible. I was forced to kill and destroy, and my heart yearned to break from the curse. But as I was released, tragedy struck upon us. And because of everybody's suffering, I made an important decision," he said, his voice getting stronger.

"A decision?" she asked, her eyebrows joining.

"Yes. I… I decided to join Naraku again, until you destroy him," he said bravely.

"W-what? Kohaku! You cannot return to Naraku! He will kill you!" she cried, startled.

"I will join him, and make sure Kikyo and Kagome are safe. I will tell you of his location, as well," he said firmly.

"How will you do that? Surely, Naraku will kill you. Kohaku, do not leave us," she begged.

"I didn't tell you guys about this, did I?" he asked softly. "The day I was released from Naraku, he told me I was always welcome back to his side, if I found out that the freedom I craved for was not the freedom I truly wanted. I thought there was no need of telling you, so I did not. But I shall return to Naraku, and trust that you and your friends destroy Naraku."

Kohaku's eyes filled up with tears, and he swiped them away.

"Please, Kohaku," she whispered. "Don't leave."

"I must, sister. You will kill Naraku for me, I trust?" he asked, wiping away Sango's tears.

She nodded, crying. _I can't believe I'm letting this happen_, she thought, watching Kohaku stand up. He uncovered his back, where the terrible mark of the spider lay on his back and slowly, moved his trembling fingers to the middle. He pressed it hard, and screamed in agony as his body dissolved. Moments before he completely disappeared, he smiled at Sango.

"I love you, sister…" his voice echoed in the dark forest.

Sango fell to the floor, sobbing. She pounded the ground in frustration and sorrow. She had lost Kohaku a second time to that foul demon, Naraku. It just so happened the Miroku was passing the tree she was under.

"Sango!" he cried. "Where is Kohaku? And why are you crying?"

"Kohaku joined Naraku again. He says he will keep Kikyo and Kagome safe, and that he will tell us of his location, if he can," she whispered.

She looked up into Miroku's eyes, full of concern and worry for Sango, and only her. She buried herself in his chest, weeping. Miroku embraced her, feeling her pain, feeling her loss.

"We will get Kohaku back, Sango. Even if it means the end of Miroku," he whispered, stroking her hair comfortingly.

"Thank you, Miroku," she whispered, grasping him tighter.

For hours, they held each other in the same position, enjoying each other's company and consolation. It just felt so right, sitting under the big tree, in each others arms. When Sango drifted off to a restless sleep, Miroku picked her up, looking upon her with love and concern. How I wish I can console you, Sango. _How I wish I can claim you as mine, and mine only_, he thought miserably. _But until Naraku is destroyed, you cannot be mine_, and I cannot be yours, he thought sorrowfully, carrying her back to camp.

* * *

OK! It was longer than some of my other chapters(:

Stay tuned for the next chapter! It should be up in the next... I dunno, 24 hours?

My pen name changed from kanginGF418 LovePrincessAiko, for now. I may change it again. If I do, I'll make sure I put it on here(:


	7. Inuyasha's Decision and Mistake

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, groaning in pain. She tried to pull herself up, but to her horror , she was bound to a hard surface. A tree, it seemed. She struggled to move, and gave up. Sighing, she glanced over to her left, seeing Kikyo. She too, was bound to a tree. She was extremely pale and ghostly, lying so still as she did_. Inuyasha will come for me_, she thought, trying to console herself. _Or, Kikyo, at the very least_, she added. She groaned, trying to move again. Her muscles were stiff. Perhaps she had been stuck on the tree for quite a while. Already worn out, she lay limp.

"I see you have awoken," said an evil voice.

_Naraku_, she thought, ice daggers piercing her heart. The cold, unfriendly voice chilled her spine, and she shivered. She glanced over at Kikyo again, who stirred and opened her eyes.

"Naraku…" she muttered weakly, her voice full of hatred and bitterness.

"Kikyo, you have awoken as well? Well, well. Your beloved Inuyasha approaches the barrier quickly," he sneered in his cold voice.

"Don't hurt Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome, tears streaming down her face in pain.

"Let us see who will be hurt in the battle," he snarled, appearing in front of Kagome.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, loosening her hand from the tree as the foul odor of demon blood and his sickening demonic aura reached her.

"Stubborn girl, breaking through my bonds like that," he snarled, raising his arm.

He struck her across the face, leaving a trail of blood from the corner of her mouth. She glared at Naraku with hatred and spite, growling as the pain of the blow came to her.

"Be thankful I did not kill you, little girl," he said, laughing.

_Kagome is strong_, thought Kikyo with wonder, _she broke through the bonds with no trouble_. Kikyo mumbled a curse under her breath. She was terribly weak from the loss of souls to feed her. She moaned, slackening to reserve her strength.

"I see our dead priestess needs her souls to refuel herself?" he snarled, moving to Kikyo.

"Leave Kikyo alone!" shouted Kagome, struggling against the bonds.

Kikyo's attention went straight to Kagome, startled. _Kagome has every reason to despise me, for trying to take Inuyasha, yet she protects me. It is true, the girl truly as a pure heart_, thought Kikyo.

"Why do you protect Kikyo, foolish woman? Inuyasha loves her, not you. So why protect Kikyo?" he drawled.

Every word stabbed into her stomach, filling her with a gut-wrenching horror.

"Naraku, do not even try. There is no darkness in this young girl's heart," said Kikyo, laughing weakly. "Can you not see? This girl only gives, never takes. She has a pure heart, she has no sins. Can you not see? Are you so blinded in wanting to make us suffer, you cannot see her pure heart?"

He was getting ready to strike Kikyo when a dangerously menacing voice cut through the tense air.

"Don't even dare," growled the voice.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, gladness in her voice.

"You are too late, foolish half-demon," cackled Naraku. "By this time, the poison will have spread to their hearts."

"If you harmed Kikyo in any way, YOU SHALL DIE!" roared Inuyasha, Tetsaiga in his hands.

He struck the earth and the Wind Scar ran straight for Naraku. Naraku's barrier deflected the first blow easily. Smirking, Naraku 's tentacles rose from under him, and he struck.

"Sango! Your little brother Kohaku is dead!" roared Naraku. "He told me to tell you how much he loved you. Oh, how sweet!"

Sango staggered backwards, clutching her chest. Miroku rushed to her side, catching her in his arms. Kirara and Shippo too, ran to her side. Inuyasha faced Naraku again, abhorrence and distaste filling his face.

"Why you…" he muttered, raising Tetsaiga again.

Just as the attack reached Naraku's barrier, Naraku grabbed Kagome from the tree and held her in front of him. An agonized scream reached his ears as he struck Kagome with his own sword. He wailed in horror, seeing the blood fall from Kagome's wounds, inflicted by his own hands. He trembled in anger, gripping Tetsaiga even harder in his hands. By this time, Kikyo had already passed out. Kagome was still in Naraku's hands, dripping blood.

"Inuyasha… don't worry about me. Just kill Naraku," she said feebly, her eyes barely open.

She whimpered helplessly as Naraku squeezed her, cackling evilly. Clearly, he was getting pleasure from torturing the people. Inuyasha's grip tightened on Tetsaiga with each squeeze. Seeing Inuyasha like this, Naraku brought Kikyo to the front. A tentacle ripped through her chest, and she howled in agony. Everybody winced as more blood dripped to the floor. Inuyasha's trembling grew more visible. Watching the two women he loved so much get tortured like this was unbearable.

"Inuyasha, I will give you one of your women. The other, I will keep," offered Naraku. "Take your pick."

Inuyasha stepped back, horrified. Choose? Between Kagome and Kikyo? He fell to the floor, his heart pounding like it had never done before. He had always loved, still loved and will love Kikyo. Kagome, he… he didn't know.

He roared in displeasure, swiping at the air, shouting "Adamant Barrage!" The sharp, pointed diamonds ripped through the barrier easily, loosening Kikyo and Kagome from their bonds. They collapsed to the floor, unmoving. Kagome's blood soaked the already wet floor, the sound of Kikyo's labored breathing harsh. Behind him, he could hear Miroku screaming Sango's name, trying to wake her up from the mental shock. Kirara was whimpering softly, rubbing her head on Sango, while Shippo trembled, his eyes whipping between Sango and Kagome. Inuyasha was shaking in uncontrollable rage, seeing the women he loved injured. This time, he would not run away. He would fight, and protect those he loved.

His hands trembled uncontrollably as he lifted a finger, pointing at Kikyo. The others behind him gasped incredulously. Kikyo was tossed out of the barrier, while Kagome stayed in it. Inuyasha caught her safely in his arms.

"Kikyo…" he murmured, brushing her straight bangs to the side.

"Just know, Inuyasha. Your beloved Kagome will die once the poison reaches her heart."

Inuyasha stood up, Kikyo in his arms. He jumped high into the air, the others following behind him in a stunned silence. When they arrived at camp, Shippo burst into tears, pounding Inuyasha's chest with his tiny fists. Miroku and Sango wept in loss of their dear friend, Kagome. Inuyasha retreated to a shady tree, cleaning up Kikyo's wounds and bandaging them carefully.

"Inuyasha…" said Kikyo, her voice barely over a whisper.

Her eyes opened slowly, and Inuyasha waited for her to talk.

"Inuyasha…" she murmured uncomprehendingly. "Why have you chosen me? I am no more than dirt, bones and used souls. Kagome is living, and she loves you dearly. Why did you abandon her?" she asked, her dark eyes piercing into his golden ones.

"K-Kikyo… I thought you would be glad."

She laughed. "Inuyasha, have you forgotten? Have you forgotten that it was a dark priestess that brought me back to this earth? She may be gone, but her spirit lives in me. My soul fights even to this moment, not to kill you. My deepest desire is to kill you, Inuyasha. My deepest desire is to hurt Kagome in every way possible. The feelings of the dark priestess mingled with my love for you caused jealousy, therefore developing a hatred for Kagome," she said, looking straight at Inuyasha.

"Kikyo… You and Kagome are the same! But I chose you over Kagome. Accept me, Kikyo" he said helplessly.

"My pure heart was tainted the moment I fell in love with you, Inuyasha. Kagome's was not. Kagome is alive, I am not. She belongs in the Land of the Living, I do not. Although she had every right to kill me when we were in the cave together, she did not. In fact, she refused to leave me even when I insisted. My duty was not only to protect the Shikon Jewel, but also to heal the wounds of your heart, Inuyasha. Such is the way destiny works. I failed my duty; Kagome must carry it on, and succeed. She must purify the jewel, and go to man she truly loves. You, Inuyasha. Do you see why I cannot be with you, Inuyasha?" she said quietly, her voice getting weaker.

"But Kagome…" he faltered hopelessly, gazing into her eyes.

"Kagome is not yet dead, Inuyasha. But she is seriously injured, both mentally and physically. I will be fine. Go after her, Inuyasha," she said softly. "Before the urge to hurt you takes over again. Leave, Inuyasha."

Sango and Miroku appeared behind him and gently tugged at his sleeves.

"Kagome needs us," said Sango, trying to smile. "She is injured, and hurt. We must find her."

"Yes, Inuyasha. We must. Thank you, Lady Kikyo. Please heal quickly," he muttered quickly.

"I may go with Kagome, but I'll never forget my love for you," mumbled Inuyasha, running after Sango and Miroku who were already in the air, ready to fly.

"I will never forget you either, Inuyasha," she whispered.

Watching Inuyasha run off to Kagome, Kikyo sat up. _This strange tugging I feel at my heart… is it the feeling Kagome has every time Inuyasha comes to see me? How is it, that, Inuyasha does not weep for me, and I do not weep for Inuyasha?_ she wondered. _Perhaps we were never meant to be_, she thought bitterly, standing up.

* * *

Not one of my best chapters...

I'm ending this one quickly and moving onto the sequel! After the next two chapters, I'll write a couple of chapters of what happens between Miroku and Sango, and then make my sequel(: But... I need some help deciding on the title. So far, I have:

When Love Blooms

Heart to Heart

Sacred Love

The Love That the Heavens Granted Us (too long, I think)

It will be a love story, after Naraku is destroyed. So... tell me what you think! & suggest some titles(:

Reviews are appreciated(:


	8. Sorry, I Love You Edited

A single tear rolled down Kagome's tear as Inuyasha pointed at Kikyo. Naraku sneered evilly, looking down at Kagome.

"Do you see that? Inuyasha wishes for Kikyo, not you."

"No! You're wrong!" she cried. "Inuyasha will come back for me… He will…" she said, her voice getting quieter as the image of Inuyasha' turned back reached her.

She choked back more tears, trying to hide her true feelings. Naraku picked her up with his arm and brought her closer to his face.

"You shall die a slow, painful death," he said clearly. "Unless, Inuyasha offers you his blood. The acid and mixtures of the blood shall prove to be helpful in curing the poison in your blood, Kagome. There will," he paused, "be some interesting side effects."

He dropped her, and she collapsed on the floor, spiritless. Perhaps Naraku was right. Perhaps, Inuyasha **wasn't** coming for her. She groaned, fighting off the thought. She lay motionless, trying to reserve her strength. If Inuyasha did come back, she would have to be strong for him. _I still love you, Inuyasha_, she thought, closing her eyes. _No matter what, I'll always love you. You chose Kikyo, but I'll forgive you. If I die, I'll watch over you, and make sure all goes well. You might have betrayed me, but that won't make me stop loving you. I'll never stop loving you._

* * *

Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo were racing to the castle. _He's still there, I can smell him_, thought Inuyasha urgently. _Kagome, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, forgive me for this… please, be all right,_ he thought, picking up speed.

"Inuyasha has realized his mistake," said Miroku solemnly, watching him run even faster.

"I just hope Kagome will be OK," replied Sango.

Kirara roared in agreement, picking up speed as well.

"It can't be easy on Inuyasha. The woman he loved has rejected him," said Miroku.

"Yes. I feel so bad for him," murmured Sango. "Losing all those he loved, left alone to struggle in the world with only his friends," she said, giggling softly. _That sounds more like me_, she thought.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as he neared the castle. He smelled even more of Kagome's blood. There had been even more bloodshed while he was gone. His stomach lurched with uncertainty, muttering curses. With an audible sigh, he jumped into the air, brandishing Tetsaiga. He landed hard on the floor, his eyes darting around. He could smell Naraku's pungent odor strongly. At last, Naraku appeared, Kagome in his hand. He was lifting her by her neck, and she seemed to be gagging in his strong grip.

"Release Kagome!" screamed Inuyasha. "NOW!"

He released the best of his attacks, and they all ripped past Naraku's barrier, ripping him to shreds. He looked confidently to Kagome, where he was sure she would have also been destroyed. He gasped audibly as he saw her, perfectly fine, unharmed except for her previous wounds. There was a faint pink glow around Kagome. Her eyes were closed tightly, and her jaws were clamped. Her cheeks were pale, her lips a faint blue. Her clothing was bloody, rips and gashes all over the white skirt and short green skirt. She seemed so… lifeless, so… dead. And yet, there was her strange spiritual power glowing around her.

Naraku's body reformed once again. He sneered at Inuyasha's attacks.

"It takes more than your pathetic attacks to destroy me, foolish half-demon!" he roared, getting out a knife made of his own bone.

He struck, the attack so big it was impossible to avoid. Kirara carried off Miroku and Sango, flying high above while Inuyasha braced himself for the blow. The attack struck him hard, and he dug Tetsaiga into the floor for support. He was pushed back by the unbelievable attack, his clothing ripping. Something shot out of the light that covered him, and a sharp object flew out, puncturing a hole in Inuyasha. He screamed in agony as the pain came. He stood up again, remembering why he fought. He attacked again, only to be tossed back, landing on the hard earth.

Suddenly, Kagome jerked awake. Inuyasha turned around as a familiar scent hit his nose. He turned around and saw Kikyo. She was leaning on her bow and arrow, stumbling. With the last of her remaining strength, she threw the bow and arrow as hard as she could to Kagome, who caught it. Using one of the arrows, she broke through Naraku's arms and landed on the floor in a lump. She staggered to her feet, and aimed her bow at Naraku.

"Inuyasha! Use your attack!" she screamed, her voice sounding terribly strained.

Suddenly, a new force came into his arms as he saw Kagome. Her bloodied, torn clothing, her weak, trembling body and pale face all came to his mind. He gripped Tetsaiga and struck the ground. It wasn't Wind Scar, Red Tetsaiga, Adamant Barrage, or even Backlash Wave. It was a thousand times stronger, and strangely, there was spiritual power in the attack. At the same time, Kagome released her arrow. The two attacks intertwined together, heading straight for Naraku.

Naraku's proud, cruel smile turned into a silent, open-mouthed gasp of horror. The attack pierced the barrier, and went straight for Naraku's heart. In a second, his whole body disappeared. Gone, forever. Amazed, Miroku untied the beads from his arm and opened his palm. His wind tunnel had disappeared!

"My wind tunnel!" he cried, gaping at the plainness of his palm. "It's gone!" he shrieked happily.

He looked over at Inuyasha, who was kneeling by Kagome. Kikyo watched from behind, her breath laborious. Her hair clung to the sides of her wet cheeks. Inuyasha was staring in horror at the state Kagome was in. She lost so much blood… She stirred, and her eyes opened slowly.

"Inuyasha… you came," she murmured softly.

"Of course I came, you fool!" he cried blindly.

"B-but you chose Kikyo. You left me to die!" she said sadly, looking away.

Tears sprang to Inuyasha's eyes. He wiped them away frantically, surprised. He never cried freely, at least not in front of **everybody**. If anyone saw his tears, it would be Kagome, and Kagome only.

"I didn't leave you," he said harshly.

Kagome closed her eyes and drew a sharp breath.

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if you left me. As long as you're here now, Inuyasha, it doesn't matter. As long as you're here now," she said, eyes still closed.

"Kagome… I'm so sorry," he breathed. "I made a mistake. I'm sorry I made you suffer so much," he said, the tears returning.

A tear splattered onto Kagome's cheek, and she looked at Inuyasha lovingly.

"Inuyasha's crying?!" cried Miroku incredulously.

"Shut up, Miroku!" whispered Sango, hitting him over the head.

"I said, it doesn't matter. I'm all right," she said gently.

"Kagome… I realized too late that I love you… I love you so much it hurts. Kagome… I love you," he said softly.

"I will heal Kagome," declared Kikyo, crawling to Kagome.

"K-Kikyo?" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you are happy with Kagome. I can see that. I can now rest in peace, seeing that you are happy. I will pass my spiritual power and soul to her, and she shall heal. I am willing to give my life to save you, Kagome, and make Inuyasha happy. Take my power and soul, Kagome," said Kikyo, her voice barely over a whisper. "Remember that I too, loved you once, Inuyasha. I shall finally return to the Land of the Dead in peace."

She put her hands on Kagome's chest, closing her eyes. At first, there was only a faint blue glow, but the glow grew bigger and bigger, until it enveloped Kikyo and Kagome. Inuyasha barely stopped himself from running into the blue light. When the blue light disappeared, Kagome's body was completely healed.

"Inuyasha, remember me…" Kikyo's voice echoed into the distance, entering Kagome's body.

Kagome woke up with a gasp, gently touching the places her wounds were.

"How do you feel?" asked Inuyasha anxiously.

"Perfectly fine," she replied, getting up.

"Are you sure? Let me carry you back to Kaede's village. Let's go, guys," said Inuyasha, leaning down.

Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and smiled into his silver hair.

"I love you," she whispered, only loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

* * *

Now that Inuyasha&Kagome are together, I'll do 23 chapters on Miroku and Sango.

Stay tuned! There's one final thing before the story ends(:


	9. After the Battle

Inuyasha picked up Kagome, gazing at her with love and concern.

"Inuyasha, the Sacred Jewel," whispered Kagome, pointing feebly at the glowing jewel, now on the floor.

He walked over and picked it up. Balancing Kagome on his one arm, he slowly put the jewel into Kagome's hands. She wrapped her hands around the jewel and smiled.

"The Sacred Jewel is in safe hands," she whispered, returning the glowing jewel into Inuyasha' hands.

"Y-you're giving it to me?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. Inuyasha, I trust you will use it in the right way?" she asked, her voice growing faint.

Inuyasha nodded and whispered back, "Of course. Now rest, Kagome. I'll take you back to the village in no time."

Kagome smiled again, and relaxed in Inuyasha's arms. _Now we're truly together_, she thought.

"Let's go, guys," said Inuyasha, looking at Miroku.

"No, wait. Inuyasha, can you smell K-Kohaku anywhere?" asked Sango, pointing at the rubble.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. How could have I missed his scent? he asked himself, jumping to the rubble and digging. Sango waited anxiously, pacing around while Miroku watched her with concern. At last, Inuyasha lifted his arm in discovery. They all ran over, and found Kohaku buried under all the rubble of Naraku's location.

"Kohaku!" cried Sango, falling to the floor.

"Sister, I'm sorry… I couldn't protect Kagome and Kikyo like I promised," he said quietly.

"Do not think of such things! Both of them are now safe, Kohaku. And Naraku is dead," she said, wiping away her tears.

"Naraku is dead, you say?" he said, a gentle smile on his lips. "And now, I must return the jewel to you?"

"Kohaku! Do not speak of such things, I beg of you," cried Sango, hugging him.

Inuyasha looked at the almost-complete jewel in his hands. Only 4 shards remained: Kohaku's, and Kouga's. He grimaced, thinking of Kouga's reaction when he took them from him. He also thought of Sango, and her reaction if he had to take Kohaku's shard, his lifeline.

"Sango, let's go," he said gently, nudging her. "Kagome and Kohaku both need rest, and care. We must go to Kaede's hut quickly."

Sango nodded and lifted Kohaku, putting him on Kirara's back gingerly. She got on with Miroku, jumping over Kirara's back.

"Let's go, guys," said Inuyasha, leaping into the air.

"Yes, let's go," replied Miroku smiling.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

They arrived at Kaede's hut in no time, thanks to Inuyasha and Kirara's supernatural speed.

"I see ye brought Kagome back," said Kaede, nodding approvingly.

"But… but Kaede," he said, his eyes glinting with sadness. "Kikyo's gone."

Kaede nodded again. "Kikyo does not belong on this world, Inuyasha. She now sleeps in peace."

Inuyasha nodded, and put Kagome done.

"Kikyo's soul healed some of her smaller wounds, but her largest ones still remain undisturbed," said Inuyasha, pointing to the biggest one, on her stomach. "And we got Kohaku back."

Kaede's eyes lit up with delight. "Kohaku, you say? I have always wanted to meet young Kohaku," she said, walking to Sango.

Both of them lay side by side in Kaede's hut, while Kaede retrieved some medicinal herbs from the garden and around the forest. Miroku had gone to assist her, as well as Shippo. Inuyasha sat by Kagome, sleepy from his recent fight from Naraku. Sango sat by Kohaku, also sleepy.

"Inuyasha? What will you do with the jewel once it's complete?" asked Sango.

"I… I…" he said, struggling for an appropriate answer. "I don't know."

"No full demon?" she asked, her brows going high into her bangs.

"I… I don't want to forget you guys. Whenever I'm a full demon, I forget myself. I feel like…" he shivered. "I feel like I'm trapped. Besides, I might harm Kagome if I turn into a demon."

"Will you… will you… take Kohaku's shard?" she asked, tears glistening in her eyes at the thought.

Inuyasha looked up, startled. He had certainly never thought of such a thing.

Silence followed as he thought carefully. An answer that wouldn't upset Sango, yet would prove that he would piece together the shards. He grunted, showing his frustration.

"No need to answer," she said softly. "I'm sure you'll make the choice when the time comes."

Inuyasha nodded, and stood up, hearing Kaede and the others return. He walked outside, leaving Sango deep in her thoughts and returned with the rest, carrying baskets of herbs and clear water. Kaede was nodding approvingly at Shippo, who tottered around with a bucket of water balanced on his head.

"Come on now, Shippo. Use some of your strength! You are the youngest person who witnessed Naraku's defeat," encouraged Sango, laughing.

Shippo straightened his back and began to strut, sweating under the heavy bucket. Once in the hut, he put the bucket down with an relieved sigh.

"That was too heavy!" he cried.

Inuyasha appeared, holding 4 buckets of water and three baskets filled with herbs.

"What was too heavy?" he asked, knowing perfectly of the answer.

Shippo just laughed nervously, while Inuyasha grinned at him. His face darkened as he entered the hut, seeing Kagome so injured. Kaede walked slowly to their side, and pounded the herbs into a thick paste. The others just watched from the side as Kaede did her work.

After a short time, she was finished. Shippo ran to Kagome's side and poked her sides. Groaning, she woke up, facing Shippo's hopeful face.

"Hey, Shippo," she said, a gentle smile on her face.

"Kagome! Are you all right?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes," she said happily. "Inuyasha came for me."

She got up, groaning as she did. Shippo jumped into her arms and snuggled closer with her. Kagome then looked up at Inuyasha, cocking her head.

"Inuyasha," she said simply.

"Kagome…" he said, walking to her side and sitting down.

He took her in his arms and embraced her, smelling her sweet scent and looking into her chocolate brown eyes. This was the woman he loved, here was the woman he wished to be with for the rest of his life with. He smiled into her hair, breathing in her flowery scent.

"Kagome," he said, smiling gently. "You smell kinda nice."

Tears sprang to Kagome's eyes as the memories came floating back to her.

"Inuyasha," she breathed, deeply touched that Inuyasha thought of such a simple, yet memorable comment.

"Kagome, I love you," he said tenderly, stroking her hair. "Don't ever leave my side."

"I won't," she promised him, tears gathering in her eyes.

Sango and Miroku watched in silence at their beautiful moment, feeling happiness and… jealousy? Yes, jealousy. _Now that Naraku is gone… does it mean that… that I can love Sango now?_ thought Miroku, looking yearningly at Sango. Noticing Miroku stare at her with such craving in his eyes, Sango tilted her head slightly in curiosity.

"Miroku, is there something you would like to tell me?" she asked.

"In fact, I do. Sango, join me outside," he said quietly, grabbing her hand.

Sango blushed a light shade of pink and turned to face him. Nodding, she stood up with him. Still holding hands, Miroku led her outside, where a fire was smoldering. Sitting down, he tossed a log in it. It burst into flames, curling into endless wisps of smoke.

"Sango…" he murmured.

Sango looked at him expectantly, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. Praying that the night sky would hide her reddened cheeks, she turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Sango, I… I love you!" he burst out.

"M-Miroku, I… I…." she said, searching for words. "I love you too."

Miroku sighed in relief. She had accepted his love.

"Sango, we have been through so much together… and through the countless times we fought side by side, through the injuries and wounds of challenging battles, you were always by my side. And even when I chased after beautiful women, you always stayed with me. And I'm so very thankful. And… and I wish that you will always be my side. Sango, will you give me your hand in marriage?" he started of slowly, gaining confidence as he spoke.

Sango burst into tears. Miroku, startled, comforted her.

"Sango, I never meant to upset you!" he cried frantically.

"No, stupid! I'm crying because I'm happy!" she shouted, hugging him. "Of course, I'll marry you!"

Miroku sighed with relief. He leaned forward, his eyes closed. Blushing, Sango did the same. Under the bright moon, they shared their first kiss.

* * *

OK! Cancel that about the sequel being about love... Well, it'll be partially about love. There's going to be a sequel to my sequel :D

It's about a war. Any suggestions for titles?

I have...

The Destiny Battle

Fighting for the Future

Protecting Love

Any suggestions...?


	10. Kagome and Inuyasha, Together Forever

Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal fashion, waving good-bye to Sango, Miroku who were holding hands, Shippo, Kohaku and Kirara. He leaped into the well, "delivering" Kagome to the modern world. Everybody had been quite happy lately, with the defeat of Naraku and all. Even Inuyasha, who occasionally grieved for Kikyo's end, was cheerful. Kohaku was now fearless against demons, after battling them under Naraku and fighting with his sister. He was greatly surprised and pleased when he found out Sango and Miroku were engaged. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was still deciding on how he would win over Kagome's heart. He also had Kouga the "mangy wolf" and the foolish boy over in Kagome's world, Hojo to deal with

They flew down the well together, staring dreamily into each other's eyes. They landed on the other side, and stood in the well for a moment. Inuyasha jumped up, carrying Kagome with him. He let go of her, and she stood on the floor, breathing in the air of the modern world. She walked outside, catching a glimpse of Sota running out of the house with a soccer ball clutched in his arms.

"Hey, sis!" he called, waving cheerfully. "Inuyasha! You're here too?"

"Hey, Sota!" he called happily.

"Mom's been worried about you. You were gone for almost 2 months, you know," said Sota matter-of-factly.

Kagome sighed, and pat Sota's head.

"I know. There were some… complications. Long story. I'll tell you later, with Mom and Grandpa," she said quickly.

"Oh, and Yuka, Eri and Ayumi said that they desperately needed to talk to you, about a week ago," he added. "Must be something important."

Shrugging, Sota ran off, waving as he ran.

"I'll see you soon, sis!" he called, disappearing.

"Come on, Inuyasha, let's go inside," she said, grabbing Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha followed obediently into the house.

"Mom! I'm home" trilled Kagome, running into the kitchen.

"Kagome!" cried her mother, rushing to her. "It's been a while. I've been getting worried," she said, her forehead creasing. "Where have you been?" she scolded.

"I'll explain at dinner, when Grandpa and Sota are there," she promised. "It's a long story."

Kagome's mother then turned to Inuyasha with a warm smile.

"Inuyasha, you took good care of my daughter, I trust?" she asked, smiling.

Inuyasha flinched, but forced a "Yes."

"Good. Now, tell me, you seem to be very… happy today, Inuyasha. Is there a reason for your happiness?" she asked, walking back to the kitchen counter.

"We'll explain at dinner," broke in Kagome, grabbing Inuyasha's hand.

Noticing the two hold hands, Mrs. Higurashi's eyebrows shot into her hair.

"Sorry, Mom," apologized Kagome, seeing her reaction.

"Sorry? For what? I'm glad you and Inuyasha are together," she said, a bright smile on her face. "I was just surprised, that's all."

"Come on, Inuyasha. Let's go to my room," she said eagerly.

Dragging Inuyasha along, they headed upstairs, into Kagome's room. She flopped over her bed, sighing. _It sure feels good to be home again_, she thought.

"Inuyasha, come lie down with me," said Kagome, patting the space next to her.

"Lie down? Next to you?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Fine," she sniffed. "If you hate it so much, don't."

"No!" he shouted. "I was just surprised!" he yelped.

He walked to her bed and lay down, gently poking Kagome so that she turned around. Inuyasha leaned on one arm, his head propped up on it while he gazed lovingly at Kagome.

It was dark when he suddenly sat up, sniffing the air. He stood up cautiously, alert. Kagome got up as well.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"I-it… it can't be!" he cried frantically. "I smell Naraku!" he cried.

"What?!" she screamed, looking out her window.

"Get on my back," he ordered, leaning down.

Grabbing Kikyo's bow and quiver of arrows from her bed, she obeyed soundlessly.

"Come on, let's go," she whispered urgently.

He jumped out of her window, Kagome on his back. He ran straight for the well, gaining more and more speed.

"Inuyasha! Naraku wouldn't be in the Feudal World! I thought you smelled him HERE!" wailed Kagome.

Inuyasha burst through the doors of the small shrine and leaped into the well, his white hair flying behind him and Kagome shouting incomprehensible words behind him. He landed on the other side, and with a single jump, rose out of the well. Just as he did so, bright lights welcomed them into the Feudal Era. _What's this?_ asked Kagome to herself. He landed not too far from the well, and stood up proudly, unloading Kagome.

All around her were small, glowing lights. When she looked closer, she found that they were fireflies, all drifting around in the cool night air. She walked closer to Inuyasha, amazed.

"Inuyasha, why did you bring me here? I thought you smelled Naraku!" she asked, curious.

Just then, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Kohaku burst out of the hut, holding small party poppers in their hands, ones that Kagome brought back. They exploded, and confetti swirled around Kagome. The colors of the confetti and the faint glows of the tiny fireflies were just beautiful, bathing in the silvery glow of the moon.

"Huh? What's going on here?" asked Kagome, walking closer to Inuyasha.

Just then, Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. His expression contained the passion, the love and care he had for Kagome. He looked upon her as if she were a precious baby, or even perhaps the most precious jewel in the world. All the noise quieted around her. Inuyasha stepped closer to her.

"Kagome," he took a deep breath. "I love you with all my life. I'll protect you no matter what happens to me, and never leave your side. I'll forget Kikyo, and everything else if you want me to. The care I had for Kikyo was not true love as I feel for you, it was just a friendly love, because she was the first person to accept my half-demon blood. I realize that love you a thousand times more than Kikyo, and that I love you too much for me to just watch by your side. I need you, Kagome. I need you as much as I need air. Just accept me, and let me love you forever. Kagome, marry me."

Kagome's eyes filled with tears rapidly, and she ran into Inuyasha's arms, sobbing in happiness.

"I love you, Inuyasha! I'll marry you, I'll marry you," she cried, squeezing him tightly.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" screamed Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kohaku.

Kirara mewed her congratulations as well. Kagome ran into her arms and hugged them all.

"Thank you, thank you," she repeated.

She then turned to Inuyasha, who was standing there with a smug expression. The others disappeared into the shadows respectfully, letting them have their moment. Kagome rushed onto Inuyasha, kissing him. At first, it was the lightest of butterfly wings brushing against each other, later deepening to a passionate, loving kiss.

"Kagome, you smell kinda nice."

* * *

Short, but hopefully meaningful(:

I have two chapters planned :D

Still looking for title suggestions and votes! Otherwise, I'll have to choose on my own...:

Oh yeah, I edited Chapter 8, the ending part.

The titles:

The Destiny Battle

Fighting for the Future

Protecting Love


	11. The Wedding Crasher

Sango stood nervously at the mirror, fiddling with the sparkles in her hair. She twisted the silky fabric of her shiro-maku dress, (a traditional Japanese wedding kimono). Never had she been so nervous before. One last time, she checked the flowers and other such ornaments in her hair, turning around to check her backside. Miroku entered the small room, smiling as he saw her.

"Sango, you look absolutely stunning," he complimented her, kissing her cheeks.

"Miroku, I'm just so nervous! After the ceremony, we'll be married. Are you ready for whatever comes our way?" she asked nervously.

"My dear Sango, as long as I'm with you, I will do anything," he whispered. "Now, come, my bride. The guests are waiting."

Sango took his hand gladly, and followed him with painstakingly slow steps. Outside, a Shinto priest was standing at the front, a small brown book in front of him. Around him sat her closest friends and only family. Among the various people gathered were Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara, Myoga, Kohaku, and Kaede, who were all clapping earnestly as she made her appearance. The bright sun lit the way as they proceeded to the Shinto priest, who bowed respectfully.

The ceremony began with a solemn nod from the Shinto priest, who got out a bowl of clear, holy water to purify the couple. He sprinkled them lightly with the holy water and chanted. When they had been purified, they made their vows.

"This woman, I marry

No matter what the health situation is

I will love this person

Respect this person

Console this person

Help this person

Until death

Protecting fidelity

I swear," said Miroku, closing his eyes.

"This man, I marry

No matter what the health situation is

I will love this person

Respect this person

Console this person

Help this person

Until death

Protecting fidelity

I swear," repeated Sango.

"Groom, Miroku, you this woman marry and become her partner.

Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfill?" asked the priest.

"Yes, I promise," he replied, eyes still closed.

"Bride, Sango, you this man marry and become his partner.

Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfill?"

"Yes, I promise."

The priest nodded somewhat stiffly, and they shared a passionate kiss. By this time, Kagome was crying while Inuyasha smiled at the happy couple. Kaede clapped with a big grin, while the others clapped as well.

All was going well, when a strange figure appeared at the doorway. Inuyasha smelled the air and growled.

"Sesshomaru," he growled, rushing to Kagome.

Sesshomaru stepped through the door, almost as if on cue. His expression was, as always, cold and emotionless.

"What do you want here?" snarled Inuyasha. "You didn't come here to celebrate Sango and Miroku's wedding, did you?"

His unceasing growling had no effect on Sesshomaru. When his reply did not come, Inuyasha got out Tetsaiga.

"If you won't talk, I'll rip you to shreds!" he threatened.

"How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru like that?!" cried Jaken, pointing his staff at Inuyasha.

"Silence, Jaken," he said in monotone. "I did not come to fight, fool," he said, his voice inexpressive. "I merely came, to ask for a simple… request."

"Heh. What could you, possibly want from a half-demon like me?" snarled Inuyasha.

"Our lands will be attacked by a formidable enemy, the Eastern Gods and their allies. Their allies are the most challenging, and extremely skilled. I need all the assistance I can get, even from filthy half-demons such as yourselves, and your pathetic friends," he explained, looking at them with distaste.

"Do you want our help or not?" demanded Inuyasha.

Clearly, Inuyasha did not like the insults Sesshomaru sprinkled on them.

"I need your help," he said flatly.

"Then treat us with more respect," he growled back.

Soundlessly, Sesshomaru retreated into the woods with Jaken running behind him, and Rin riding Ah-Un. They then realized that the wedding guests had been silent. Turning back, they forced a smile.

"Sorry…" muttered Inuyasha.

"Not your fault, Inuyasha," replied Miroku brightly.

Suddenly, his face twisted into an expression of pain. He began to scream, clutching his hand. The hand that once held the wind tunnel. Sango grabbed his harm, concerned and frightened.

"Miroku, what's wrong?" she asked urgently.

"M-my hand! T-the wind tunnel!" he cried, grabbing his hand.

As he screamed in agony, Sango could only watch in helplessness. At last, a small black hole appeared in his hand. He closed his fist, grabbing the string of beads around his neck, and tying the cloth around it, sealing the wind tunnel. Miroku was sweating profusely, his hair tousled and clothing rumpled.

"Does this mean Naraku's back?" asked Shippo in a fearful voice.

"Yes. Yes it does," whispered Inuyasha, watching them in horror.

"Naraku's back," repeated Kagome, shivering at the thought.

"And we have a war to go to. Kagome, we can't be together just yet. We have to deal with the war, first," murmured Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears, but she nodded. The war came first.

* * *

So basically, Sango&Miroku are now together officially, but Kagome&Inuyasha aren't... I'm working on the sequel right noww(:

Stay tuuuned!


	12. Author's Notee

The sequel of "Fate's Choice" is up!

I only have the first chapter, but I'm working on the second(:

Go to my profile, and it'll be there!

It's entitled "Reawakening". I'll see all of you over there!


End file.
